


Confessions

by kirumugiz



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Confessions, M/M, kiss🤧, leon giggled like 4 timez, mondo is canonically shy and bad with words, they kiss the end woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirumugiz/pseuds/kirumugiz
Summary: Mondo’s has an awful time talking to girls, and Leon helps him out!!! :)
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Oowada Mondo, Leon Kuwata/Mondo Oowada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> woahh mondoleon!!! fjdshdjdj i wrote this instead of doing my math homework :,) they’re so underrated wtf wtf,,,, anyways enjoy!!!

The afternoon settled in, Mondo and Leon were hanging out over at Leon’s messy as ever apartment. Soda cans and various packaged food trash scattered the home, and Leon didn’t give a single fuck. 

The two were just chatting about what they were going to to after high school. Whether it was music or carpentry, they both secretly enjoyed each other’s company. 

Girls. Girls was a topic that came up often with the two. Either Sayaka or Touko would come up often in conversation. “Mondo, dude, you totally couldn’t get any girl to date ya. You’re waaaay too embarrassed just utter a word to Touko or even the damn school nurse.”Leon giggled, kicking his feet back in forth. “Hehe, dude you’re never gonna get pussy!” Before he could continue, Mondo shoved the punk with force. 

“Ouch! Hey asshat the hell you do that for!?” Kuwata shoved him back playfully. “Yer just makin’ up shit!” Mondo raised a fist in retaliation. “Woah woah hey man! Don’t punch me! Here here, you can pretend I’m a girl, and you can practice on me! Like, tellin her you like her or something!”

“Fine.” Oowada put down his fist, and sighed. “If this doesn’t help I’ll knock yer lights out Kuwata.” Leon ran a hand through his hair, styling it more femininely. “Whenever you’re ready man!”

Mondo took a deep breath, and cracked his neck. “Er, ever since I saw ya, I thought you were uh... gross— gorgeous! I totally effin’ meant gorgeous! And, yer so talented. Just so smart ‘n, so pretty. I’ve liked ya for awhile, an you don’t gotta like me back! Just, fuckin’—, yeah, I like ya lots! Yer so good at yer talent, and singin’, seeing ya on stage warms my heart. I feel, effin’ moved by yer performances even though it’s just a small crowd..” Mondo rambled.

Leon *immediately* flushed, fiddling with the ends of his jacket. “M-mondo, are you sure that was meant for a girl? Cause I’m like, in a band and, woah wait was that at me!?” He came to the realization it was him.

The ex-baseball player was cutoff with a kiss, Mondo’s lips interlocking with his own. His eyes widened, and he kissed back quickly. Leon scooted closer to Mondo, and wrapped a leg around the biker gang leader. The kissed deepened, and Leon grunted. 

After a few minutes, Kuwata pulled away. His hair was un-styled and he panted. “Woah, man was that just practice or? Because last time I checked I’m not a girl.” 

“No shit you’re not a girl! I-, I’ve liked you ya damn punk! Don’t ya understand? I, I’ve liked you. I’m just, too damn shy to tell anyone.” Mondo spoke, and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry man if that was too much.”

Leon shook his head quickly. “Nonono! I, liked it a lot Mondo.” He giggled. “I like you too!”

The biker sighed out of relief. “I’m glad, ‘cause if not I prolly would’ve left.” They both laugh, and Leon wraps his arms around Mondo. 

They both spend the rest of the afternoon cuddling with bliss, and Mondo’s never felt more happy. 


End file.
